W.I.N.S.T.O.N Transcript
A.I Grandpa Steve:Billy it's A.I Grandpa here now if were gonna find the Grandpa Steve you gotta upgrade the Dimension Hopper, insert me into the machine and i'll upgrade it from the inside Billy:Oh sure thing A.I Grandpa Steve, alright lets put you in A.I Grandpa Steve (A.I Grandpa Steve gets inserted powering up the Dimension Hopper) A.I Grandpa Steve:Alright Billy I've upgraded the Dimension Hopper so you can now track where Grandpa Steve was teleported to and my calculations deduct he was teleported to the Super Soldier Dimension, some special testing facility place Billy:Alright so um can you teleport us there, A.I Grandpa:The systems will have to put a test subject through it can you think of anyone Billy:Oh I have an idea Grey Iguanodon:BILLY I really don't want to this man can you get anyone else to go through the Dimension Hopper Billy:Don't worry Grey Iguanodon it'll be perfectly safe I have a lot of trust in A.I Grandpa Steve Grey Iguanodon:Alright then Billy wish me luck Billy:Alright well goodluck Grey Iguanodon Grey Iguanodon:Thanks Billy i'll see you on the other side A.I Grandpa Steve:Alright teleporting in 5 4 3 2 1 (teleports Grey Iguanodon) Billy:I hope hes ok (Grey Iguanodon falls into The Outskirts) Grey Iguanodon:AHHHHHHHHHHH, Jack Stoneclaw;We found ourselves a live one boys i'm sure the Slave Trader will pay a fair amount of money for this one lets go get him,take him to the traders Grey Iguanodon:PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME I DON'T BELONG HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (theme plays) His names Billy He's traveling all around His names Billy He goes from town to town His names Billy Gonna knock you to the ground Billy, The Dimension Hopper (End of theme song) (Cuts to Grandpa Steve talking to Super Soldiers) Grandpa Steve:So let me get this straight your all super humans and your in a testing facility owned by a nazi hierarchy Barapa:That is what we understand Grandpa Steve:And your saying this place ain't Russia,i'm pretty sure i'd know Russia if I saw one, I fought in Vietnam godammit, not in Russia BUT IN VIETNAM against scum like you, are you all Russian Pentus:No i'm not Russian Kent:Neither am I Sail:Neither am I Grandpa Steve:Oh thats good, so its only you it's only you who's the Russian huh whats your name sunny boy Barapa:My name is Barapa I am a spy training in Fort Dean, the best you have found your way upon, and who might you be before we kill you Grandpa Steve:Uhhh one second I need to do some research, Barapa:Well that was odd (Grandpa Steve goes and thinks for a second) Grandpa Steve:Ok ok ok i'm done i'm done I am a spy yes a spy working for Carnegie eh disguised as the forgotten ya see thats how, and i'm a scientist as well the best there is Barapa:Ah you should Dr.Becker he's in Fort Dean the greatest Carnegie scientist I've heard of Grandpa Steve:Yeah well you haven't heard of me because ya know i'm an undercover spy so if you could lead me to this so called "greatest scientist ever that would be much appreciated Barapa:Follow me,(Walks over to Commander Spine)Commander Spine this man here wishes permission to enter Fort Dean will you grant it to him Commander Spine:Who is he i'm afraid I need to know who he is before I let him in Barapa:He is apparently very Carnegie spy undercover as forgotten he says hes the greatest scientist there's ever been Commander Spine:(laughs)don't say that around well Becker you might offend him Grandpa Steve:I'd like to meet this Becker guy now if you let me in I can have a little chit chat with him, what do ya say Commander Spine is it Commander Spine:Yes indeed Commander Spine i'll let you in this once, usually we ask for a clearance code but this seems like a special occasion, goons open the door (Door opens revealing Dr.Becker) Dr.Becker:Why hello there so called greatest scientist in the world Grandpa Steve:How in Donald Trumps golden plated underwear did he know what we were talking about Barapa:They have cameras ya know Grandpa Steve:Oh ok well yes I am my names Steve and i'm the greatest scientist in the world and I hear you say your better so I would like you to show me around your humble laboratory, what do you say doctor Blaker Dr.Becker:It is Becker show me more incidents like that and you'll be my next experiment Steve Grandpa Steve:Alright alright I just want to see around ya know let me in Dr.Becker:Alright come in, so being a Carnegie soldier yourself you must be familiar with some of my work Grandpa Steve:Can't say I am must not have been that impressive Dr.Becker:Oh well you saw my Super Soldiers outside that A. are revived from the dead and B.gave them incredible powers and trained them to become the worlds greatest spy's, So what have you done Grandpa Steve:I made a way of time travel, and dimension hopping all in one Dr.Becker:(laughs)rather preposterous i'm been working on that for 20 years and i've not seen a way to make it possible Grandpa Steve:Well sunny boy I did it in just 8 how does it feel Dr.Becker:Hmm I have no real proof of this so fine, i've been working on a new project direct from the orders of General Warsaw Grandpa Steve:Ah new project what is it Dr.Becker:A bio weapon designed to wipe out an entire world in case his reign goes south, so yeah that's what i'm doing what are you doing bro Grandpa Steve:Oh i'm making just badass weaponry and shit like that to kill evil shit and the galaxy Dr.Becker:Alright then, your insane, I'll carry on with the tour, here's one of more my more strange discoveries I found this falling from the sky the other day possibly the technology you speak of I'm not sure but one thing i've found about him is he might be a former vanguard which is very interesting W.I.N.S.T.O.N:As I live and breath Master Steven is that you Grandpa Steve:Is that you W.I.N.S.T.O.N W.I.N.S.T.O.N:It is indeed Master Steven Grandpa Steve:I lost you 10 years ago in the Cosmelan Dimension, how did you escape W.I.N.S.T.O.N:My built in dimension hopper allowed me to escape that universe rather unscathed Grandpa Steve:Well i'll be damned didn't think i'd see ya here, how do you say we blow this joint and kill all the guys here W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Sounds like an excellent plan Master Steven Grandpa Steve:Well lets go kill them Dr.Becker:You will not dare to lay a finger on me I served directly under General Warsaw he'll have your head for this incident Grandpa Steve:Well i'm not planing on killing you I can use your smarty smarts back in Dimension 0, hey W.I.N.S.T.O.N teleport him to Dimension 0 he can be one of my slaves W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Sure thing master Steven prepare to be teleported Dr.Becker:I beg your pardon how dare you W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Farwell annoying elephant man Dr.Becker:General Warsaw will have your head (gets teleported) W.I.N.S.T.O.N:I don't think he'll be having anyone's heads if I do say so myself Grandpa Steve:Alright W.I.N.S.T.O.N now that we have teleported the smarty smart guy away I say we kill them all, have a little fun lets start off with that Russian (W.I.N.S.T.O.N walks outside to greet the rest of the soliders) W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Hello there my name is W.I.N.S.T.O.N and your all about to be obliterated Commander Spine:I beg your pardon W.I.N.S.T.O.N:You heard what I said i'm going to kill you all ruthlessly in about 10 seconds Commander Spine:Man this robot insane send him back for some recircuitry Pentus:Sure thing Commander Spine, (walks over to W.I.N.S.T.O.N) come here robot W.I.N.S.T.O.N:The name is W.I.N.S.T.O.N and I don't care what yours is because i'm about to kill you (loads machine guns)eat lead you primitive beast (shoots Pentus to death) Commander Spine:Somebody stop him W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Oh I wouldn't Commander Spine Commander Spine:Why not W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Because i'm about to kick your arse,farewell primitive creature Commander Spine:Don't you (gets shot to death) (W.I.N.S.T.O.N proceeds to shoot Kent and Sail, Sail dies but Kent is barely alive) Kent:Please don't shoot W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Oh sorry where are my manners would you like a cup of tea, oh to bad all we have is bullets (shoots Kent more this time killing him) Barapa:And what about me Mr.Robot oh I'm sorry I'm saving the honor of killing a Russian scum like you for my master Steven, he'll be here momentarily (Grandpa Steve enters with a Bazooka Grandpa Steve:Why hello there Vladimir Barapa:My name is Barapa Grandpa Steve:To bad time to die (fires his Bazooka blow flinging Barapa and killing him immediately Grandpa Steve:Damn I still got it W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Sir not to alarm you but reinforcements are on the way i've heard an army of 100 soldiers are about to march upon us, what ever should we do Grandpa Steve:I don't know stand and fight I guess, W.I.N.S.T.O.N:I'm sorry master Steven but I cannot allow you to do that Grandpa Steve:Why not W.I.N.S.T.O.N W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Because it is my duty to protect you and if you die in this fight and I survive which is very likely, I cannot live with myself Grandpa Steve:Even if I could escape how would I W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Take my Dimension Hopper you can go back to any dimension you please, go home Steven Grandpa Steve:You've been a true friend to me W.I.N.S.T.O.N I wish you luck against these 100 soldiers W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Thank you master I'm sure many more will follow Grandpa Steve:Well guess I'll see you around W.I.N.S.T.O.N W.I.N.S.T.O.N:Farewell Master Steven I will never forget you Grandpa Steve:Goodbye my friend(teleports away) General Warsaw:Alright men on my order we charge at the tin can W.I.N.S.T.O.N:It's time to kick some Carnegie ass (we go to Dimension 0 where we see Grandpa Steve and Dr.Becker) Dr.Becker:Let me out I beg you Grandpa Steve:hope you enjoy your stay in there Dr.Becker is it, "smartest scientist alive" i've heard it all now Dr.Becker:Please I beg you release me please Grandpa Steve:That's to bad sunny, your gonna spend the rest of your life in there making that biological weapon for me I guess, might as well keep your time occupied I could make it myself but whats the point of having a slave if it doesn't do work for me, so make me the biological weapon and you can have your freedom Dr.Becker:Alright alright, i'll get to it right away Grandpa Steve:Good, A.I, A.I Grandpa Steve (no response) why is he not responding oh no, (runs over to check on the Battle Suit)of course the battle suits gone, Billy must've found his way in here, GODAMMIT, he had to go through his training before he got that, ugh Dimension Hopper take me back to home base (Gets teleported) Dr.Becker:Hello, is anyone there, ANYONE,HELP ME (Grandpa Steve teleports back to homebase) Grandpa Steve:Billy what the hell are you doing to the Dimension Hopper and why were you in Dimension 0 and where is A.I Steve Billy:GRANDPA STEVE YOUR'RE ALIVE Grandpa Steve:Yeah ofcourse i'm alive why would I be dead Billy:It's just Smiley teleported you somewhere and we were gonna look for you so um he teleported me to Dimension 0 I found this battle suit and I found A.I Grandpa Steve, um we defeated Smiley and put him in your prison which is pretty cool , and then I put A.I Grandpa Steve into the Dimension Hopper so he could upgrade it so we could find you Grandpa Steve:Alright seems like you had everything under control, um alright well nice to be back Billy Billy:Its so awesome to have you back Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:So A.I Grandpa Steve A.I Grandpa Steve:Yes real Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Whats it like being ya'know outside of Dimension 0 A.I Grandpa Steve A.I Grandpa Steve:Its pretty fun real Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Man this is getting confusing Billy:You guys seem like the number 1 and number 2 ya know so we can differentiate each other Grandpa Steve:Nah i'm the real Grandpa Steve and hes A.I Grandpa Steve and thats how were gonna differentiate ourselves,its not to complex but for simple minds like you Billy I guess it works, well Billy by defeating Smiley I guess you've passed your training Billy:Awesome I passed my training, what training Grandpa Steve:You hadn't even started the training and you found the Battle Suit anyway, you've passed Billy:Awesome what am I now Grandpa Steve:Your a true Dimension Hopper Billy, you can choose and how and where you wanna go next, you don't need me to choose for you Billy:Alright awesome, let me find somewhere to go (checks the Dimension Hopper for Dimensions) not that place, not that place, that place sounds like it smells, ah I found somewhere and that somewhere is Grandpa Steve:FIND OUT NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT EPISODE BY GUYS (To Be Continued) Category:Episode Transcripts